


Top Shelf

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drunk Sara, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: "I am sorry Ms. Nyx. Sara has overridden any form of pause on, what she has named, the Rowdy Ryder Remix"





	Top Shelf

Call it her gut instinct, but Vetra just knew that the sudden screech of what she could only describe as absolute trash being blasted through out the Tempest at 2am was a direct result of her girlfriend going out drinking.

Luckily, depending what you could consider luck, she hadn't been asleep. 

No, Vetra had been calmly reorganizing a few of her latest shipments inventory while awaiting Sara's return from the Vortex. 

It had been a while since she last had the time to completely unwind, and while she loved Sara to death, having the room to herself was a welcome offer.

She could have joined the rest of them had she wanted, but one look at the Ryder twins matching grins sent her backpedaling all the way down to the safety of her and Sara's quarters.

She loved Scott, truly, but when Sara and him got drunk enough they became adrenaline junkies. 

And having Drack with them meant nothing but trouble.

So instead, Vetra had been content to wait within the safety of the Tempest along with Cora, Jaal, Kallo, and Suvi. If only to escape another round of "how much alcohol can we dare Vetra to drink before she starts singing".

Besides there were always trades to monitor and gossip to hear on Sid's end so the time had flown by peacefully.

Until the deafening onslaught of hellish club music hit her like a freight train. At the least, it certainly had done a good enough job of ensuring she wasn't dosing off.

"SAM? What the fuc-"

"My apologize, Vetra. Sara has requested something 'upbeat' to be broadcasted through out the Tempest sound system."

Of course she did.

Before she could even think to ask why, an incoming message from Suvi flashed across her email terminal. Simply stating "Come to the Gallery ASAP! It's Sara". 

Despite herself, Vetra's mind was flooded with the worst. Injuries, defense protocols, security breaches had flashed before her eyes in an instant. 

She made it up to the main deck in record time. However, instead of seeing Lexi rushing to aid wounded Ryder siblings, or people scrambling about to find whatever had hacked into SAM, the first thing Vetra saw upon reaching the ramp was just Sara.

Completely wasted, swinging a bottle around as she danced horribly off beat atop the vidcall table.

Liam, Scott, and Gil were standing nearby, unconcerned and seemingly perfectly content to laughing their asses off at the spectacle. Suvi and Kallo weren't much farther off. Both taking their fair share of photos and vids. Also laughing to the point where Kallo looked as though he were turning purple in hue.

Peebee was sprawled out along the other ramp side snoring with an empty bottle clutched close to her chest.

Vetra took a deep breath, already sensing the moment of relief melting off her body in favor of renewed exasperation.

The "shining beacon", the Pathfinder, captain to one of the fastest ships ever designed, the defeater of the Archon-

Was completely. Fucking. Trashed.

If looks could resend people into comas, Scott would have already been hurled back into his stasis pod.

Vetra marched over to the equally as drunk men and crossed her arms.

"Explain."

Scott took a second to realize who was speaking. Once he did he was immediately sobered in his and stood up a little straighter.

He was relatively certain she wouldn't physically every castrate him, but the youngest Ryder was also no stranger to the notorious "What the fuck did you DO?!" look she reserved for these occasions.

"Top shelf Krogan liquor."

As though the words perfectly connected every dot in the equation of how Sara ended up on the table top, Vetra sighed.

"How much?"

"Enough that we cut her off in time to stop her from emailing Tann a video of her telling him where he could shove it."

Under non 2am circumstances she might have laughed, but all Vetra could think of now was how much she would be dreading their meeting with Addison tomorrow morning.

The hangover would certainly show, and good spirits above did she hate hearing Addison's reprimanding tone so early.

Soon enough the rest of the crew had finally made their way to the upper bridge. Most likely to investigate the source of the ongoing shit music blasting throughout the ship.

It took seconds for the sight to register and just like the rest they all burst into hysterics. Save for Jaal who was immediately entranced and seemingly not comprehending why the Pathfinder was moving around like a ADHI on a sugar high. Or drug trip. Or just possessed by demons.

Cora moved to place a hand on Vetra's shoulder.

"I dont wanna know how it got to this point, but relax. Worst come to worst we let her run her course and carry her back later."

"I shouldn't be shocked anymore. Yet here I am. Shocked."

Cora snickered a bit.

"At least she isn't stripping like last time. I'll message Addison an ask for tomorrow's meeting to be pushed bac-Peebee for fuck's sake."

Both women physically face palmed as the young asari, apparently no longer asleep, lifted herself up onto the table and started dancing as well. 

Liam and Gil gave a hoot of encouragement as Scott tried his hardest to not laugh as he gave Vetra a helpless shrug.

Fucking enabler's all of them.

Luckily Lexi had chosen that exact moment to intervene.

"I got a proper reading from SAM. She will be fine, but the hangover will be murderous tomorrow morning."

"Good. It'll teach her to stop accepting shot contests from Drack and Gil."

Despite her words, Vetra still allowed herself to relax a bit and properly move into her girlfriend's line of sight. Sara was fine. It couldn't hurt to see just how much damage control she'd need by tomorrow morning though. 

"Hey, Sara?"

"Hey yourself sexy"

Peebee outright fell over laughing at the sight of Vetra's mandibles flaring out.

Yup, bad. 

A full case of water and the strongest asprin in the medbay was going to be the absolute minimum.

Sara gave her girlfriend a blatant shimmy of her hips as she tried her best, to Vetra's horror, to make a rather vulgar sign with her hands and tongue.

"I- I love y-you, babe. You- you, shush shhh, don't speak-"

"I didn't say anything-"

"I-I know, shush. Let me sing, I can- I - I can sing between y-your leg-"

"NOPE! No, okay! That's it! SAM cut the music!"

SAM's voice was just barely audible over the bass drop.

"I am sorry Ms. Nyx. Sara has overridden any form of pause on, what she has named, the Rowdy Ryder Remix"

Suvi had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter. Kallo was about as close to what Vetra had ever seen to a Salarian wheezing. 

"She is gonna be so pissed you two filmed this tomorrow."

Cora chuckled a bit before turning back out the way she came.

"Consider it payback for the prank war last month. I still have glitter in my fucking armor. Suvi I want those vids sent out first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Aye aye"

Cora's fading voice shouted out from down the ramp.

"SAM, Im calling a J-17 override, cut the track."

There was a brief pause before the music finally cut out. Sara and Peebee continued to dance, seemingly unaware.

"I apologize, Ms. Nyx. Cora's clearance outranks Sara's command under a J-17"

From across the room Liam nearly toppled straight forward as he spoke upwards towards the ceiling. Where his shirt ended up was anyone's guess.

"What the fuck is code J-17?"

"J-17, is a command Sara has implemented under the circumstances of high intoxication and dancing. She has asked that only Cora have clearance for this particular order due to it quote 'being embarrassing' end quote"

Drack snorted as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Makes sense after the last time the kid got shitfaced. Cora had piggy backed her back on deck after the Kadara party."

Ah yes, the legendary party to which the Pathfinder had nearly been shot in the face for trying to get a bunch of gang members in a game of strip poker. It had been a fun memory after they were sure the bounty on the Pathfinder's head was not actually serious. 

Everyone slowly began to wipe away their tears of mirth and head back towards their respective rooms. 

Jaal still appeared to be a bit confused, but Peebee slurred out a quick agreement to explain better what the affects and repercussions of Krogan liquor tomorrow morning. When they all were feeling it in their temples and stomachs.

Vetra waited for the last of their chuckles to fade back down the brig, before speaking again.

"Come on, Ryder. Time for bed."

Sara turned and knelt down low enough to be eye level with her girlfriend.

"Oh my, h-here I was thinking you might wan-na be a little adventurous a-and...see how sturdy this table really is."

Despite her best attempt to sound sensual, Sara had hiccuped through out the entirety of her little flirt and Vetra couldn't help but openly laugh.

"Spirits, what I would give to have recorded that."

"Vetrrrraaaa-"

Changing tactics, Sara reached forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck. 

"I wa-anna have sex-"

"And traumatize anyone who cares to glance up here? No."

The Pathfinder huffed.

"You act like they already can't hear the screaming through the walls every time I-"

"Yup, you're so going to bed. Right now. Immediately."

Sara squeaked at the feeling of Vetra effortlessly hoisting her up. Even when sober she loved the feeling and instinctively brought herself closer to her girlfriend's embrace. 

As they started their descent down the ramp, Vetra could feel the older Ryder twin's lips along her mandibles and neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Having fun there?"

"Mhmmm, I l-love you s-soooo much"

Despite the light slur to her words, Vetra still felt her heart melt a bit as she moved to place a soft kiss on Sara's temple.

"I love you too"

They continued on in a blissful silence, until Vetra finally made her way to the lift.

Sara's mouth had suddenly become much more aggressive in it ministrations, and Vetra felt herself whine a bit at the feeling of teeth biting at the exposed part of her neck.

"I lov-ve hearing you-u"

Another bite against the softer side that had little to no plating. 

Vetra had basically punched the lift key at the feeling of her girlfriend's hips suddenly moving against her.

"If I drop you I claim no responsibility."

She could physically feel Sara grinning now.

"If you dr-ropped me I'd be a lot cl-closer to where yo-you, shush ba-babe shhh, probably want my mouth-"

Vetra was gonna die from either embarrassment, arousal, or laughter.

What a way to go.

Once the lift finally settled on the bottom floor, and with only a few more cute to downright filthy moments of flirting, the two had finally arrived at their quarters.

"SAM can you please open the door"

"Of course"

With gentle movements, Vetra lowered Sara onto their bed. Much to her girlfriend's joy.

"V, c-come on, Im r-really-"

"Drunk. You're really drunk and are going to drink this water."

Sara stared at the offered cup for a moment before slowly taking it and downing the contents like a shot.

"Satisfied?"

"Very. Now don't move, Im gonna grab your night wear-"

The Pathfinder snorted.

"They're called pjs, nerd."

Vetra stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. Just stay put"

Sara bit her lip a bit as she placed her hands on her Vetra's torso and drew her a bit forward before she could turn away.

"Oh? Is that an order?"

Vetra's eyes widened a bit at the tone. 

Well that was new.

She decided to test the waters for a second.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Depends...what happens if I disobey?"

Yup definitely new. But also noted to be explored another time. 

Thoroughly.

Vetra playfully poked at Sara's side. The sudden yelp from being tickled loosened her grip enough for her to step back.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"W-ell yeah! Like r-right now!"

She was determined to say the least. Vetra snickered a bit before leaning down far enough to give Sara a small peck on the lips.

"You're cute when you pout"

"I-i'm not pouting"

Totally pouting.

Vetra smiled before turning to quickly grab a pair of shorts and a Blast-o's shirt, that Sara still denies stealing from her to this day. 

When she turns back towards the bed, Sara had already stripped off her pants and was in the process of having her head stuck within her lifted shirt.

A sight that was both hilarious as it was pitiful.

"Truly the savior of humanity"

"S-shut it. Please j-ust get this off"

Vetra shook her head as she moved to lean down and carefully help remove her girlfriend's shirt. 

Five seconds later, Sara dragged her bent form onto the bed and rolled them both nearly off the side as she drunkenly straddled her hips. The sound of their bedside lamp hitting the floor with a dull thud made Vetra snort.

"...you weren't even stuck were you?"

"R-rule number uno bout being c-captain, pl-an ahead of t-the enemy"

Vetra genuinely laughed at this, as Sara smiled down at her. She loved the sound of Vetra laughing.

"So im the enemy now?"

"Totally. Cause, cau-shhh babe, cause y-youre doing ev-verything that isn't me right now"

Again another laugh. True and real as Vetra moved her talons up to up to gently rest against Sara's hips.

"Two years, and you still mange to surprise me."

"Im a l-lady of many talents" 

"Can one of them be going to sleep before you murder another lamp?"

Seeing that her fight for sex was useless still, Sara finally seemed to concede to her girlfriend's request. With a flop, she rolled over to Vetra's side.

"Fine. But tomorr-ow y-youre so mine"

"That is if you even remember tonight-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, here finish changing okay?"

Vetra allowed herself another huff of amusement as her girlfriend finally managed to detangle herself out of her bra and into one of her absurdly large Blast-O's tshirt. 

Finally both laid back into the comfort of their bed. Sara was quiet for only a moment before turning to peer over at Vetra with a smile. She looked at her just like she had when they first met. Eyes wide and honest, despite their glazed over drunken haze.

Sara looked small. A seemingly impossible feat given how tiny she already was besides Vetra. Still though, her eyes were always searching for answers that no one could guess, or fantom at all.

Vetra moved to gently push some of the brunette hair, now free from the confines of their usual ponytail, behind Sara's ear. Earning her a small smile in turn.

"Sleepy yet?"

"Maybe a little"

Another yawn betrayed the Pathfinder's claim.

"Uh huh, liar"

"It could be w-worse, at least I-Im relatively good looking"

"More than relatively, you're beautiful."

Sara leaned forward to give Vetra one last kiss. It was chaste, but felt just as genuine as their first underneath the Kadara sky.

"Never as beautiful as you, V."

"Charmer"

"Only f-for you"

Vetra smiled.

"Same here. Goodnight, Sara"

"Night, love you-"

Sara had passed out the second the last word left her mouth. Just missing the way Vetra's mandibles fluttered out happily before settling against the blissful smile along her face. 

"I love you too...so so much"

With a lazy swipe against her discarded omitool laying on top of the dresser, Vetra finally shut the lights off. 

Leaving the only the distant neon of the Kadara port and the endless span of far off stars to illuminate their quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad to see the end of Mass Effect Andromeda. However, I still am grateful for the journey~


End file.
